Nine Lives
by Mad Aya
Summary: Dopo un piccolo incidente magico, Loki si ritrova temporaneamente bloccato nella forma di un gatto. Tony comincia a pensare di essere più un tipo da cane. Alla fine Tony/Loki.


Disclaimer della traduttrice: La storia che state per leggere non è mia ma dell'autrice, che con il suo permesso ho tradotto. Ogni commento che lascerete provvederò a tradurlo ed inviarlo all' autrice. Ogni storia singola o a capitoli che ha scritto e scriverà sarà tradotta e postata.

Credits goes to MaverikFlame!

* * *

_Note dell' autrice_: Ispirata dal seguente suggerimento:

_Dopo il film, Loki si ritrova su Midgard e per qualsiasi ragione (senso di colpa, incasinamenti magici, etc...) si trasforma in un gatto e di malumore viene trovato da Pepper e dato come regalo di compleanno a Tony (si è convinta che gli serva compagnia, stando sempre nel suo laboratorio). All' inizio,come qualsiasi gatto e siccome è testardo, si nasconde sotto i mobili soffiando a qualsiasi persona cerchi di essere gentile con lui. In seguito incomincia a sciogliersi un po' con loro due, soprattutto con Tony. Potrebbe finire con dello slash (Loki scopre dei sentimenti per Tony in forma di gatto?) oppure può essere solo il racconto degli scherzi di Loki!Gatto mentre vive con Tony. Qualsiasi cosa facciate datemela!_

_Bonus: Tony e Pepper sono solo amici e nient' altro._

_Bonus 2: Loki provoca Tony rovesciando e distruggendo le cose, solo per il gusto di farlo._

_Bonus 3: Tony finisce col chiamarlo Loki._

Nell' altra mia fic sugli Avengers, sono rimasta piacevolmente sorpresa dalla alchimia frà Tony e Loki e così ho deciso che avevo bisogno di scrivere qualcosa d' altro che fosse focalizzato su loro due. E' un po' lontano da ciò che scrivo abitualmente e il romanticismo non è mai la mia prima scelta, ma penso che la pratica renda migliori.

_Potrebbe_ esserci dello Slash trà Loki e Tony (basta girarci attorno come in _Like Poison_ - nd trad: altra bellissima opera di Mav!) e se tutto ciò dovesse urtarvi in qualsiasi maniera, beh – con tutto il dovuto rispetto – non mi interessa! E' una questione di gusti e lo capisco, ma guarda caso a me piace. ;)

* * *

**Bad Luck**

By MaverikFlame

Un inesperto mortale avrebbe detto che si stesse nascondendo. Un pazzo mortale avrebbe detto che si fosse rannicchiato.

Loki invece che stesse usando le proprie risorse.

Stava facendo una figura patetica trasformato in un gatto nero dagli occhi verdi, magro, zoppicante e con il pelo zuppo di pioggia attaccato alla pelle. La sua magia era troppo debole per ritrasformarlo – Lui probabilmente, lo stava ancora seguendo – così Loki si raggomitolò all' entrata della residenza degli Avengers, conscio che suo fratello non c'era a riconoscerlo e quantomeno poteva contare sugli Avengers presenti, per usarli come scudi di carne contro il suo attuale avversario.

Quanto al sopracitato avversario, lo chiamavano il Cavaliere Nero.

Non era del tutto esatto visto che non c'era un cavallo e il "Cavaliere" era più una creatura che un uomo. Loki amava rimproverare Hela per questo abominio, anche se avrebbe dovuto rimproverarsi lui stesso. Aveva fatto un errore di calcolo con quel incantesimo di magia nera: doveva ricordare che nell' Helheim avrebbe prodotto un effetto totalmente diverso e avrebbe dovuto tenerne conto. Purtroppo non l' aveva fatto e unendo le ceneri di quel grosso gigante di fuoco nato nella terra dei morti...c'erano stati degli effetti indesiderati.

Eppure aveva incolpato Hela per la creatura, magari perchè era più leale a lei che a lui.

E per questo, lui sembrava determinato a spedire Loki, nell' Helheim alla vecchia maniera.

Hela lo aveva chiamato – la creatura – come uno dei quattro cavalieri dell' apocalisse: Morte, l' uomo sul cavallo nero. Tecnicamente, il cavaliere nero doveva rappresentare Carestia, ma Hela non apprezzava volentieri le correzioni. Lei aveva trovato dei testi Ebraico-Cristiani che l' avevano divertita finchè, non aveva scoperto che i Cristiani chiamavano la loro terra dell' eterna sofferenza con il suo nome. Evidentemente pensava di dover restituire loro il favore.

Il Cavaliere Nero era il suo cucciolo preferito, mentre per Loki e la sua incolumità no e si ricordava ancora quando, facendola andare su tutte le furie lei glielo aveva sguinzagliato contro – e non meno importante, su Midgard in genere.

* * *

_Qualche ora prima..._

Questo mortale era bizzarro. Giocare con uno degli amici di suo fratello gli era sembrata una cosa divertente, ma ora, con tutto quel chiacchierare gli pareva di aver perso tempo.

" Hai mai usato quelle corna come un' arma? Sai, come un ariete o qualcosa di simile? "

" Non so. Tu non taci mai? " replicò Loki.

Iron Man si mosse di scatto evitando la palla di fuoco diretta alla sua testa.

" Certo, " replicò fermandosi a mezz' aria " in certe situazioni, se sai cosa intendo." Loki aveva l' impressione che sotto la maschera, Tony Stark fosse un tipo spropositatamente malizioso. L' Ingannatore sospirò, mentre un alone di magia si irradiava dalle sue dita.

La battaglia oramai era un po' spenta, come in certi vecchi scontri con Thor. Loki non era realmente interessato ad _uccidere_ i mortali – e sospettava che nemmeno loro volessero davvero ucciderlo – però anche un dio deve salvare le apparenze.

Notando la sua esitazione e restando immobile il più possibile a mezz' aria, Tony lo colpi ad un lato della testa.

" Hai finito? Sai, avrei del lavoro di cui prendermi cura."

Con un sorrisetto beffardo, Loki concentrò l' alone di magia nell' altra direzione. " Per 'lavoro', intendi quella sgualdrina bionda nella tua macchina."

"Ehm.." Tony restò senza parole. Loki riusciva ad immaginare il suo sguardo imbarazzato sotto alla maschera rossa e dorata. " Beh si, ecco, affari _importanti_."

" Ne sono sicuro."

" Hey, lo sai anche tu che _ci sono_ modi migliori per farsi una sudata del lanciarmi missili addosso!" Ancora una volta intravedeva la malizia attraverso le fessure per gli occhi nella corazza metallica. " Sentiti libero di unirti a noi, se ti aggrada. "

Bastardo insolente. Loki storse le labbra per il disgusto. " Ti piacerebbe. "

Quando Loki lo colpì al petto con una forza cinetica, Iron Man grugnì, vuoi per la sorpresa, l' impatto o per entrambe e venne sparato all' indietro come un missile. Qualche secondo dopo ci fu un debole boato in lontananza.

Loki sogghignò. Che strano umano, divertente...e finchè la cosa riusciva a divertirlo, meno andava in giro a distruggere le cose per uscire dalla monotonia.

La battaglia era stata uno svago e alla fine lo aveva distratto dalla minaccia reale.

C' era un suono nell' aria, insistente e tintinnante come lo scuotere ritmico della coda di un serpente. Il suono, conosciuto ma quasi dimenticato, gli spedì dei brividi lungo la schiena e lo fece girare, fissando la notte scura. Le tenebre crescevano dove le luci della città non riuscivano ad arrivare e Loki riuscì a distinguere solamente una spirale di fumo che pian piano si fondeva in una forma umanoide. Le mani e la faccia della creatura erano bianchissime e pallide, mentre tutto il resto erano volute di fumo nero.

Il Cavaliere Nero.

" Che cosa vuoi? " chiese Loki, restando il più possibile impassibile.

La creatura non parlava – non _poteva_ – tuttavia ringhiò e puntò un lungo e ossuto dito verso Loki.

" Ah. "

Anticipare l' attacco di una creatura fatta di fumo era difficile. Loki indietreggiò iniziando a formulare l' incantesimo di teletrasporto quando una bianchissima mano lo afferrò per il polso. La sua pelle arrossì gonfiandosi sotto quel tocco, puzzava di bruciato e iniziava a fare male. Un fitta di dolore lancinante si fece strada nella sua anima e realizzò che la creatura gli stava sottraendo le forze e quando anche la pelle circostante iniziò a bruciare e a scurirsi, liberò il polso con un gemito.

L' incantesimo lasciò le sue labbra ma non accadde nulla. La sua magia fluiva lentamente, non reagiva come al solito spiazzandolo.

" Ti ha mandato Hela? " chiese con una smorfia tenendosi il braccio ferito.

Il Cavaliere Nero lo seguì in silenzio mentre Loki cercava di ricordare cosa avesse fatto per far arrabbiare sua figlia.

Non aveva abbastanza magia ne per scappare ne per lottare, così Loki ricorse alla sua abilità naturale nel mutare forma. Pensava a qualcosa di piccolo e veloce come ad un gatto, lanciandosi nella notte.

Il Cavaliere Nero lo seguì, ma Loki lo perse velocemente nelle ombre.

* * *

Questa storia fa parte di una serie di tre fanfiction:

Nines Lives, The devil you know e la terza parte che è attualmente in incubazione xD

La seconda parte invece non è ancora conclusa e Mav l' ha appena aggiornata al 16° capitolo.


End file.
